


Marked

by ThisShallNeverBeMentioned



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bruises, Harm, Light Masochism, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned/pseuds/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is concerned, Gavin is sheepish, and they're both a little bit dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot continuation of http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/post/46492338038/marked

 

"Who the fuck did this to you?" Michael asked through his teeth.

"No one." Gavin replied, defensively hunching his shoulders and wincing when Michael's fingers brushed the cuts.

Michael frowned. "Bullshit." he said. "I'm talking about the bruises, not your fucking nail marks."

"No one did anything to me."

"Yeah? You just did it yourself huh?!”

Gavin was silent, turned away from Michael, fingering his bruises again. Michael grabbed at his hand.

"Stop that."

Michael moved and sat next to Gavin, still holding his hand away from his shoulder. Gavin looked sideways at him, expression half a frown and half a pout.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Michael prompted. Gavin just looked down at his other hand, playing with a loose thread on his jeans.

Michael sighed and stood up, crossing to the kitchen sink and wetting a tea towel before bringing it back to Gavin and sitting down. He pulled the neck of Gavin's T-shirt to the side again and started dabbing lightly at the bloody half crescents made by Gavin's nails. Gavin offered no resistance but every time Michael pressed too hard against one of the bruises he shivered, pulling away until Michael's hand pulled him back. When the cuts had stopped bleeding, Michael washed the tea towel in the sink, watching the red stained water wash away, and placed it over one edge of the sink.

He turned back to Gavin, who was watching him with an almost blank face.

“Do I need to get Geoff?”

Gavin’s eyes widened in light horror and he stood up so quickly that the chair almost toppled.

“Please don’t tell Geoff!” he stage-whispered. “Please, Michael!”

Michael got right in his face. “ _Tell me who the fuck gave you those bruises._ ” The low voice was more effective than shouting in this case, and after a moment of glaring Gavin lowered himself back into his chair. Michael sat beside him.

Gavin took a deep breath, and very quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, holding it in his lap. He straightened out his shoulders and turned in his seat, giving Michael a full view of his tanned back.

Covered with bruises.

Some were still bright purple, but most had lessened to a dull grayish yellow and looked on the point of disappearing. They overlapped each other, and here and there crescent marks pinpointed where Gavin had dug his nails into the bruises before they healed over.

Michael simultaneously wanted to puke and press his fingers hard against the marks, to watch them change colour. He compromised by lightly touching one in the small of Gavin’s back and watching the muscles spasm briefly at the unexpected touch. The initial wave of sickness faded, replaced by a slow anger, but Michael kept his contact light, tracing his hands over the smooth skin and following the patterns made by the rainbow of bruises in different stages of healing.

Gavin cleared his throat. “I… when I first tried it…” he paused when Michael’s hands stilled on his back, and seemed to change tack mid sentence. “I’m not sure if it actually does anything.” He finished badly.

“Gavin, that explains shit all.” Michael said, surprised when his voice came out completely neutral and calm. Inside his mind it felt like a hurricane.

The Brit gave a little breathy laugh. “It was kind of a weird concept to me too.”

“You… these were on purpose?”

“Yeah.” Michael wanted Gavin to turn around, but he was resolutely keeping his back turned, so Michael started moving his hands again, rubbing in circles along his back.

“It was one of these films I was working on.” Gavin started his story again. “I wasn’t actually doing anything for the scene, but I saw them filming some shots on my break. And, I dunno, I got curious? So the next time I met up with someone – I knew I wasn’t going to see them again – I asked them to try it.” Gavin’s ears were going red. “And it wasn’t horrible. So I did it again – someone else – and they were more into it than me. After that it wasn’t hard to just  _prolong_  some of the marks already there. Only, well, I’m not sure if I’m just imagining things or if it really heightens everything when I-” He stopped abruptly.

Michael pulled his hands back and rested them in his lap. “When you jerk off?”

Gavin’s head whipped around to look at him, and the expression of guilt and surprise combined with the red flush across his cheeks set Michael off.

He held his sides as he laughed, pulling his glasses off and putting them down so he could wipe at his eyes, wheezing for breath. Glancing up at Gavin’s face, now outraged, only prolonged the laughing fit.

“You – get off – on – fucking –  _BDSM_?!” he choked out.

Gavin shoved him, face even redder than before. “I just said  _I wasn’t sure_  if I do or not! Shut up!”

He made to put his shirt back on, but Michael grabbed his wrist, still chuckling, and ran his other hand over Gavin’s back once more. He pressed his fingers into one of the nastier bruises and Gavin stilled. Michael’s laughter dissolved, and he pressed harder into the flesh of his back. The Brit shifted uncomfortably, but Michael was looking at his shoulders, mischievous grin on his face as he impulsively leant forward and closed his mouth and teeth over the nail marks Gavin had made not ten minutes ago.

And Gavin fucking  _moaned_.

Michael had been trying not to laugh, but the sound Gavin made and shivers that passed across his body as Michael mouthed over the purple marks effectively killed the humor. Heat rushed to his face and low in his stomach. It wasn’t a joke.  _It wasn’t a joke holy shit._  He pulled back quickly, stomach twisting in a way that should not have been okay when he noticed his own saliva making the bruise shine. Gavin was still shivering, eyes screwed shut.

Michael’s tongue traced his lips subconsciously and the huskiness of his voice surprised him. “Are you sure now?”

Gavin’s eyes blinked open and met Michael’s briefly before flicking away. He grabbed his shirt and stood up quickly, dragging the T-shirt over his head. He didn’t look at Michael again, but his face was red.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

He left the room.

Michael let out a breath.

 

“Not a problem.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly uploading a lot of old fics from my tumblr, bear with me :)


End file.
